The Rest Is Still Unwritten
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: Cassidy brings her boyfriend home for dinner, along with a secret that will change it all! Journey!


A/N: Ok SO this is a one shot that i did for a joureny fanfic challenge and it is just that a one shot! ill be updateing Any Reason shortly hopefully anywho to tie you over have fun read enjoy adn let me know how much i suck! BTW this is my one and only extremly AR story so please give me some feedback!

Title: The Rest Is Still Unwritten

Author: Bre

Rating: PG13

Category: One Shot

Summary: Cassidy brings her boyfriend home for dinner, along with a secret that will change it all!

For Shelby

A/N: Journey have a daughter who's 17. Her name is Cassidy Beth Morgan. Carson have no kids!

**Dinner With The Mob**

"Jason sit down they'll be here any minute" Courtney warned. While Sonny was finishing dinner she and Carly were sitting patiently waiting for Cassidy and her boyfriend. Jason on the other hand seemed really nervous, that or he was planning 101 ways to painfully kill the poor boy.

"Ok dinner is ready and the table is set!" Sonny announced as he walked into the living room. It unnerved him that his baby niece was bringing some horny teenage boy over and calling him her boyfriend!

"So everything is ready?" Carly confirmed.

"Except for one thing...Sonny where is the key to the safe my gun is loaded but I might need more ammo!" Jason said rubbing his hands together.

"Jason Morgan you better not have that gun on your body!" Courtney scolded she was shocked! Of coarse it was to be expected that he would have some hatred toward the boy who currently held his only daughters heart but the gun was a bit much!

Silence...

"Ok I am not gonna sit back and watch you ruin Cassidy's night again! Give me the gun.." Courtney demanded holding her hand out expectantly.

"No" was all he said as he looked at her hand and then back at her face.

She raised her eyebrows amazed he had defied her! "Jason Morgan! It is Christmas Eve and you will not scare off this poor boy like you did the last one! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN GUN!"

He sighed. "In light of the fact it's Christmas Eve..." he pulled the gun out of the back of his pants.

"The one on your ankle to!" she demanded. He gave her a cold stare and grabbed the other gun. She smiled "Thank you honey" she said cheerfully as she turned and looked at Carly.

Carly had laid back on the couch, sitting against the arm rest. Taking one hand off her coffee cup she extended it to her husband "Hand them over!" she said nonchalantly.

Sonny glared at Jason for getting them both caught as he gave Carly the two guns he had tucked into his pants and the one off his ankle.

"Guys your acting like 5 year olds." Carly laughed. "It's not like this guy got her pregnant!" she joked. Courtney, who had taken back her seat on the couch hit her foot for that one.

"I need a drink..."Jason said walking towards the wet bar.

"No" Courtney said standing up and blocking his path. "Water you will be totally sober for this dinner!"

"Ok" Jason agreed eyeing Sonny as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think I need some water to.." Sonny said quickly as he followed. As he walked into the kitchen he found Jason standing with arms folded against the refrigerator.

"Nice job twinkle toes just mention the gun in front of them!" Sonny said as he glared at his brother in law.

"I'm sorry it slipped!" he said half heartedly.

"Well then I guess your lucky I taped two guns under both yours and my chairs!" Sonny said with a devious smile.

Jason laughed "I should've known." he smiled as they just stood there, pondering all the ways to torture that fool for dating their little Cassidy.

"Oh my god, their acting like two year olds!"Courtney sighed as Carly laughed. "It's not funny you remember what happened to the last boy..."

"Before or after Sonny told him that Jason was his enforcer" She asked.

"After when Jason told him that Max had a medical degree and specialized in circumcisions."

"God do I ever remember that, the poor boy told her that he was gay and left!" Carly laughed.

"Yes but Cassidy was heartbroken how long did it take us to get her to even speak to Jason and Sonny again?" Courtney pointed out.

"Yea..well we will have to keep a very close eye on them this time...you know not let them get carried away." Carly stated right before the Jason and Sonny walked back in.

"Talking about us?" Jason smiled in a seemingly more relaxed state of mind.

"Yes and you better behave whatever you were planning in that kitchen I promise you I will kill you both if you break Cassidy's heart again!" Carly warned.

"What you mean the last dinner?" Sonny asked as Carly and Courtney nodded. "Come on that guy was a loser any ways..." he informed them

"Yea sure, point is if either of you ruin my baby's Christmas Eve, your wives as you know them will no longer exist!" Courtney threatened as the door opened behind her.

"Hey everyone!" Cassidy beamed as she walked through the door with someone in tow.

"Cassidy" Carly and Courtney shrieked as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my baby's home from college!" Courtney squealed as she hugged her daughter.

Finally breaking away from the two Cassidy smiled and stepped to the side saying "Mom Dad, Aunt Carly, Uncle Sonny this is Craig...my boyfriend!" she beamed.

"Well hello Craig, I'm Courtney, I'm Cassidy's mom." Courtney smiled as she extended her hand.

With a sweet smile Craig happily accepted it. "Well I see where Cassidy gets her great features from!"

After watching her mother properly introducing herself she turned to her father. "DADDY" she shrieked as she jumped into his arms hugging him. "I've missed you so much!"

A smile made it's way to his handsome features as he hugged his daughter, his only daughter, his only child. "I've missed you to angel!" finally placing her back down and releasing her from his arms he eyed Craig carefully, giving him a silent warning.

"This is my husband, Cassidy's father, Jason.." Courtney introduced as her daughter hugged Sonny.

"Nice to meet you Jason" Craig said a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Mr. Morgan" Jason corrected as he ignored the boys hand and folded his arms.

"Oh well nice to meet you Mr. Morgan."The boy stuttered as he awkwardly pulled his hand back.

Courtney gave Jason a cold stare.

After a few more minutes they had all sat down to talk a little before eating. Courtney sat on Jason's lap on the chair parallel to the couch while Carly sat on the arm of the couch with Sonny standing behind her. Both Jason and Sonny kept a watchful eye on Craig and his hands. "So Craig what is your major?" Carly asked politely.

"Actually I'm an aspiring model." he informed them as he put his hand on Cassidy's leg, but after catching Jason's 'don't push it' look he quickly removed it. Seeing this Cassidy looked at her father and raised her eyebrows telling him to play nice.

"Well that's a very interesting career, isn't it guys?" Courtney said sweetly as she looked at Jason and Sonny.

"Doesn't offer to much time for you at home to have a life does it." Jason acknowledged as Craig nodded.

"Yea, for the most part it would just be having to travel to exotic places to do photo shoots." he answered

"Hmm being a model doesn't require much intelligence does it?" Sonny asked.

"Uncle Sonny!" Cassidy interject in a harsh tone.

"Ok I think it's time we eat!" Courtney declared as she stood up and rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"Yea that's a great idea, Court come on everyone." Carly stood ushering everyone up and towards the kitchen. "Ok Craig and Cassidy sit over on that side, I'll sit on this end by you Cassidy and your mom and dad can sit opposite you two." she said directing them all to their seats. Once they were all seated however she saw her mistake! She had put Craig on the end to the side of Sonny and in front of Jason. This would defiantly be an interesting meal.

After everyone had served themselves Courtney broke the silence. "So Cassidy baby how's school?" she asked curiously.

"Great! And you remember Tanya right?"Cassidy asked her mother and Carly.

"Oh the red head right?" Carly asked.

"Yea and actually she's blonde now but anyways, her mother and father are financially supporting her new club that she's creating. And she asked me to decorate!" Cassidy smiled excitedly. She had decided she wanted to be an interior designer when she was 4 and saw her mother and aunt designing and decorating their clubs.

"Oh sweetie that's great" Courtney smiled encouragingly.

"That's Great Cassidy" Sonny agreed.

Craig cleared his throat "Ugh this Lasagna is great, did you make it Mrs. Morgan?" he asked

She smiled "No actually Sonny made it."

"Well it's very good!" Craig repeated as he made eye contact with Sonny, but being almost immediately intimidated he looked away.

"So Craig what are your intentions with my daughter?" Jason asked

"Jason" "Dad" Carly, Courtney and Cassidy all said in unison.

"No it's ok" Craig said as he took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "Sir, I love your daughter" Cassidy blushed "And someday I intend to marry her"

"Awe" Carly and Courtney said as Cassidy blushed and looked at Craig with adoration.

"I love you to baby" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey" Jason said gruffly "His name is Craig!" he corrected very uncomfortable with his daughter calling some guy who was obviously not for her, 'baby'.

"Oh honey stop"Courtney said in a mock sweet voice as she pinched his leg making him jump slightly.

"Hey" Cassidy said warningly "His name is dad" she mocked her father.

Courtney laughed.

"So Craig" Jason said cheerily "What's your take on guns?"

Craig almost choked "umm guns sir"

"Yea" Sonny said enthusiastically "You know 9 Millimeters the average person carrying a gun, hunting?" he prodded

"Hunting?" Craig said fear in his eyes. "You hunt?"

Courtney could smell this conversation from a mile away and she was going to stop it. She was surprised maybe they were running out of material, they hadn't used that one since Cassidy's first boyfriend. "No they don't hunt" Courtney corrected eyeing them carefully.

"Oh" Craig sighed relieved "Well I'm very against Guns, guns kill people" he stated confidently.

Cassidy rubbed her head. Oh no he, without knowing it, had just defaced her father and uncle in the worst way.

"Actually guns don't kill people!" Jason corrected "People pull the trigger of the gun, So people kill people not guns." he said politely. He was so close to killing the boy, but for his daughter he would wait and bite his tongue.

"Well you have a point there Sir but still guns are very dangerous objects..."

"So if I gave my daughter a gun to keep in her purse you would be strongly against it?" he asked.

"Yes Sir I would encourage her not to carry it." Craig said

"So you would encourage her to defy her father?" Sonny asked.

"Well no Sir...I mean yes..I mean.." Craig struggled for the right answer, but he didn't see how at this point any answer was right.

"Alright that's enough guys!" Carly declared. "Craig it's ok you don't have to answer that. So Craig do you like kids?" she asked.

"No I don't actually." He said honestly.

"Really?" Courtney asked. "So you have never thought of having kids of your own.

"Well I have thought of it...To be honest I have never thought about it until I started to date Cassidy and started to think about my future."

"Are you having Sex with my daughter!" Jason demanded to know.

"DADDY!" Cassidy yelled. "Would you just stop already, by god you would have thought after my last 20 boyfriends you would get used to having to share me with someone else! I'm not gonna sit by and let you interrogate Craig like this!"

"Alright I think we are ready for dessert!" Carly announced trying to smooth out the tension in the room. "Sonny take Cassidy's and Craig's plates Jason get yours and Sonny's and Courtney and I will get the rest and help you get the dessert!" she once again directed everyone.

As all four of the adults got up and disappeared behind the kitchen door Cassidy turned towards Craig. "I'm really sorry Craig" she apologized.

"It's ok, do they do this to all of your boyfriends?" he asked

"Yea but I either they like you or they are running out of materials." she said "It's normally a lot worse."

"So when are we gonna tell them?" he asked.

"Ugh let's wait until towards the end of this little dinner date...they might take it a bit better if they knew you better." Cassidy decided.

"OK...that's probably the best option anyways cause after telling them I get the impression I might wanna run!" Craig said fear in his voice.

Meanwhile

"What the hell do you two think your doing? Do you want Cassidy to hate you both?" Courtney asked angrily.

"What do you want me to say he was talking about having children with our baby, that screams that he is or wants to have sex with her and she's way to young for that!" Jason stated anger seeping from his voice. God help the boy who does 'deflower' his little girl cause he will be waiting with a machine gun and load the boy up.

"Jason she is 17, she's in college the chances are she's already had sex anyways! And she's not our baby anymore she's a woman and no matter how much you don't wanna accept that it's the truth! Now unless you not only want to be sleeping on the couch for the next week but be hated by your daughter you will go back out there and at least make an effort to appear to be nice to him!" she scolded.

"Fine but I don't have to like it!" he stated angrily.

"I'm not telling you to...just please for Cassidy's sake be good!" Courtney pleaded before giving him a quick kiss.

"Fine" he pouted as they turned to leave the kitchen before passing Sonny and CArly she held up a finger and pointed it in Sonny's face "That goes for you to!" Courtney warned.

Sonny turned around and picked up the strawberry shortcake he had made for dessert. Carly grabbed the plates and silverware and they all proceeded back to the diningroom.

"So how old are you?" Sonny asked as he set the cake in the middle of the table and started to cut everyone a piece.

"I am 21" Craig answered.

Jason's blood boiled. 21 what the hell was Cassidy doing with a 21 year old that's practically old enough to be her father.. "And how did you and Cassidy meet?" Jason asked

Cassidy smiled knowing her mother and aunt Carly had obviously said something to the two about their behaviors.

"We met at the laundry mat..."Cassidy informed them. "Craig was attempting to wash his clothes by throwing them in the dryer...he then asked where the, and I quote 'where is the thingy that the soap goes in'" She laughed as Carly spit out her drink.

"I'm sorry guys" Carly said in between laughing hysterically along with everyone else with the exception of Craig of course. "Ok why don't we go back and talk in the livingroom since I clearly just ruined dessert."

Everyone got up and walked towards the couches. Again sitting in pretty much the same spots as last time, with the exception of Sonny who sat on the couch next to Cassidy with Carly's feet on his lap.

"So Craig and I were thinking since we've been dating for about a month now about maybe moving in together." Cassidy said hesitantly.

"Moving in together?" Courtney asked taken aback. She honestly didn't like Craig all that much. In her opinion his 'career' choice wasn't anything to be proud of it wasn't a stable job if he even had one. He wasn't the most intelligent and for some reason she had a feeling that Cassidy's reason for bringing him home especially on Christmas Eve was more than just to meet the family.

"After just a month?" Carly added having her own insecurities about the boy.

"Well yea I mean we love each other, and we figured why wait?" Cassidy said. She wasn't expecting her mother and Aunt to be the ones to speak against it.

"You know each other?" Sonny asked "How well do you know each other?"

"We are in love Uncle Sonny..what are you asking about the sex thing again?" Cassidy asked offended that he dare bring it up again.

"Hey you said it" Sonny said holding up his hands in innocence.

"Craig what's Cassidy's favorite color?" Jason asked

"Black" he responded cluelessly.

"What's her middle name?"Jason continued

"Gabrielle" he responded just as cluelessly as before.

"Is Cassidy right handed or left?"

"Left" once again he was totally confused.

"That's what I thought 3 outta 3 ain't bad that's horrible! Her favorite color is Blue her middle name is Beth and she's right handed!" he corrected. "Now Cassidy please tell me again that you know each other." Jason asked.

Courtney didn't bother stopping his line of questioning, she knew them moving in together wasn't a good idea and especially after a month, something was going on and it had to be big. Cassidy would never under normal circumstances want to move in with someone she had only known a month.

"Dad three stupid questions?" Cassidy asked annoyed with her father at this point.

"I agree Cassidy, I mean your middle name? Come on sweetie he should know that!" Carly said.

"OK then Mom Dad how long after you started dating were you sleeping together and living together?" she asked knowing the answer and hoping to give herself leverage. If she didn't have them with the moving in together they certainly weren't going to like the next big news.

"That's not the point..." Jason said

"No how long?"she prodded

"A week or two but we weren't living together we had a loft that was our meeting place." Courtney said.

"See and Craig and I have been together for a month..." There it was her leverage.

"And your seventeen and he's twenty one!" Jason said.

"So your three years older than mom!" she argued.

"Your parents were a lot older than you is his point Cassidy" Sonny interjected.

"I need to use the restroom." Craig popped in he felt uncomfortable it was a family fight and it was about him.

"Through the kitchen third door on your left!" Cassidy recited as she stared down her father.

Craig silently got up and left the room as the family argument continued.

"Cassidy baby you can do better than him, I mean come on who's favorite color is black?" Courtney asked with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I don't know!" Cassidy yelled "God why can't you all just support my decisions and especially my boyfriend.

"Honey that is not a boyfriend that's an air head with a balloon body!" Carly snickered.

"Aunt Carly" she sighed "Are you kidding me I thought at least you would be on my side about this one...I mean okay so he's not the brightest crayon in the box..."

"I wouldn't even give him the color black." Sonny said.

"Thanks for the input Uncle Sonny!" Cassidy said frustrated.

"Honey do you really want a guy that your whole family is against anyways?" Carly asked.

Cassidy sighed. "Daddy you wouldn't give up mom even when Uncle Sonny fired you why should I give up Craig because none of you like him?" she asked.

"Because your mother is something special and she is my soul mate...Craig on the other hand...And don't you dare tell me I'm wrong cause I've seen you care more about a bar of soap...is nothing to you!" Jason said.

She sighed the thoughts that were going through her head were unnerving. The more she talked to her family the more she realized what they were saying was right...but she was stuck. She had to do what she had to do! "No you are wrong dad cause I do love him."

"Ok look, why don't we just hold off on this conversation, have it some other time...and will you please for all of our sakes please do not move in with him until you give it a bit more thought?" Courtney requested.

"Ok I can live with that...But eventually it's going to happen.." she warned.

"DO you guys have any non anti bacterial hand soap cause this stuff doesn't make my skin look good." Craig called from the bathroom.

"Non anti bacterial soap?" Carly repeated "What the hell?"

Courtney laughed

"No Craig I'm sorry that's all we have." Sonny called back in a very sweet motherly voice.

"Ok thanks anyway Cassidy" Craig called.

"Wait Cassidy he thought you were Cassidy?" Jason asked confused.

"Apparently" Cassidy said sighing and rubbing her head. What had she gotten herself into?

Carly and Courtney busted up laughing as both Jason and Sonny tried to suppress their laughter by covering their mouths which did nothing!

"What's so funny?" Craig asked dumbfounded as he walked into a room full of laughter.

"Nothing" Courtney squeaked as she held her breath to try and stop her laughter but a giggle or two still escaped.

As they all regained their composure's they started up a light conversation once again.

"So ugh do you have a job Craig?" Jason asked

"No, not at the moment, you know the modeling world has so many young male models, it's quite competitive, but I fell as if I'm at the top of my game, you know, I have the face." he smiled

"Yea the face of an Oompa Loompa Carly snickered causing Courtney to laugh as well. But Cassidy's eyes just got real wide not thinking the comment was appropriate or the least bit funny.

**Her Confession**

"Ok it's getting late I think Craig and I should get going." Cassidy said as she stood up.

"Awe Cassidy can we just have a few more minutes you know have some girl talk, we can go over to the other penthouse?" Carly offered.

"Yea Sonny and I would love some Man time to talk to Craig..." Jason added

"I don't know about that.." Cassidy said hesitantly.

"Come on baby please you and I haven't been able to sit down and chat since you left for college besides Carly and I will fill you in on all the good gossip!" Courtney pleaded with her daughter.

"Fine but only a few minutes." Cassidy gave in.

"Yay" Carly squealed as she pulled Cassidy and Courtney towards the door.

"Hold on I'm coming" Craig got up.

"No, No you're staying here...with us" Sonny said with an evil grin.

"I'll see you in a few, baby" Cassidy called as she was dragged through the door.

Craig sighed as he sat down and looked at the two most important men in Cassidy's life. To be honest he was ready to shit himself at the moment!

"Ok so dish, why are you with that guy...and don't lie to me cause you don't love him and I am key at telling when people love each other so don't think your fooling me!" Carly warned as they all sat down on the Morgan couch Cassidy in the middle and her mother and aunt to her sides.

She sighed. Who was she kidding, she could never lie to her mother and Aunt for long it just wasn't possible! Especially when they knew she was lieing and were poking and prodding for the truth!

"So Craig tell me what your relationship with my daughter is like?" Jason asked.

"Umm it's good I guess we have our ups and downs."

"Have you ever hit my niece boy? Cause I'm warning you if I even think your abusing her I will torture you and then leave you for Jason to kill!" Sonny said with a smile.

"No I would never hit Cassidy!" He said disgusted at the thought.

"Good because you remember that body guard at the door?" Craig nodded "He's name is Max and he has a medical degree..." Sonny said

"Yea didn't Cassidy tell you he specializes in circumcisions!" Jason added

Craig gulped.. "Oh wow really?" he said nervously "No Cassidy never mentioned that."

"Yea Max is like an uncle to Cassidy" Sonny added. "He used to change her diapers, play with her and he was constantly monitoring her dates..."

"You know what happened when he didn't approve?" Jason asked

Craig shook his head as he gulped again.

Both Sonny and Jason made scissors with their fingers and cute the air in front of them.

Craig adjusted his pants nervously. Boy and he thought they were bad...

"I do love him Aunt Carly" Cassidy insisted.

"Sure you do" Carly said.

"SO Cassidy did you know that Scott dumped Brittany?" Courtney asked nonchalantly.

Brittany is Skye and Lorenzo's daughter. And Scott, well Scott was Cassidy's high school sweetheart, and the only guy Jason and Sonny had ever liked. They broke up as a result of Stacy, who is Nikolas and Emily's daughter telling Cassidy that Scott had gotten Brittany pregnant. At first Cassidy hadn't believed it but in light of the fact that Brittany had turned up pregnant she felt that she couldn't trust Scott. Even after the paternity test came back and said that the child was Cameron's, who was Liz and Lucky's son. Brittany ended up having an abortion but Cassidy still felt very insecure. Although really there wasn't a reason to be insecure Scott insisted that he had never slept with Brittany and that the paternity test was only to prove so to Cassidy she couldn't handle it all with getting ready to go to college so they parted.

"Oh I hadn't heard." Cassidy said seemingly uninterested. But she was she still loved Scott with everything she had but you couldn't change the past and now she was having to live with her own consequences so to even think about her and Scott would just be torture for herself..

"You know I think you should give Scott another chance!" Courtney said.

"I agree after all he was the only boy your daddy ever like as well as your Uncle Sonny and let me tell ya when it comes to you they are very hard to satisfy!" Carly laughed

"Wish I could but I can't there's no going back now!" Cassidy said solemnly before breaking out in tears.

"So tell us Craig have you slept with my daughter?" Jason asked "And be honest cause we'll know if your lieing."

"Ugh"

"Come on what's the matter you don't remember?" Sonny asked in a wicked tone.

"Mommy" she whined as she leaned on her mother.

"Awe baby what's the matter?"Courtney asked worried.

"I...I...I" she sniffed choking out the tears.

"Come on Cassidy you can tell us.." Carly prodded

"I swear to you mommy I didn't want it to happen but...but.."Cassidy started

**Kill Him**

"Come on Craig...if your man enough to sleep with my daughter you better be man enough to admit it!" Jason said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Ok I..."

Before Craig could finish Carly and Courtney came storming through the front door with a furious look on their faces!

"You son of a bitch"Courtney seethed as she pounced and started to hit Craig with everything she had, as Carly got in there and threw a punch or two.

"Courtney, Carly what the hell is wrong with you two?" Jason asked as he tried to pry Courtney off from the boy, with Sonny trying to do the same with Carly.

Sonny succeeded first and Carly started talking. "That Son of a Bitch got Cassidy drunk slept with her and then when she found out she was pregnant forced her to "date" him by threatening and stalking her"

Jason stopped what he was doing at that. Once he had absorbed the information again he yanked Courtney off of him and started in for himself, yelling "Sonny go get me a gun."

"No" Courtney yelled! "Don't waste your time Jason" she said as she finally with Sonny's help pulled Jason off of Craig, who at this point was pretty bad off. "Come on Jason you need to go talk to your daughter..."

"I'm not through with you" Jason spat.

"Yes you are Jason!" Sonny interjected. "You better get the hell out of here and I mean fast because on the count of three I'm going to take this gun aim, shoot and fire!" he warned as Craig got up and ran.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded.

"She's on her bed..."Courtney whispered knowing that Cassidy was probably going to feel ashamed and stupid and unworthy of her father's love, at the moment.

Before Courtney could finish her thoughts Jason was out the dor and over to their penthouse. She turned to Carly... "Would you give him a call don't tell him everything though." she asked Carly before heading for her own home as well.

Sonny was clenching his fist his jaw locked. He walked over to the wetbar and poured himself a shot. Seeing this Carly let him go for a few minutes as she walked into the kitchen and made a call.

When she returned Sonny was pouring himself what she assumed to be at least his 4th or 5th shot.

"I should have known!" he stated harshly.

"No Sonny you couldn't have known!" She tried to comfort him putting herself in between him and the bar. "Look at me" she said when he didn't she said it firmer "Look at me" and used her hand to force his face to turn. "Cassidy is like our daughter...and like her parents there are some things that she won't tell us...but the important thing is that eventually she will and she did!" Carly sighed the tears building up in her own eyes. Seeing this Sonny wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her into a tight hug. "We have to be strong right now...for Jason and Courtney...and Cassidy and that baby!" she said right before finally letting the tears come.

"I know..I know!" he whispered into her ear as they leaned on each other for support.

**It'll Be Okay**

"Cassidy?" Jason called softly as he knocked on her door. Hearing nothing he went on in. It killed him to see his baby curled up in a little ball on her bed crying her eyes out. "Aw Angel" he said as she looked up at him with those big blue eyes he ran right over and engulfed her in his arms and she leaned on him and let herself cry and feel saf ein her daddy's arms just like when she was little.

Scott ran out of Kelly's completely ignoring Brittany who was running after him. All he could think about were those few words running through his head "_Cassidy needs you"_. He didn't know what for but it really didn't matter he still loved Cassidy and together or apart he would always be there for her no exceptions.

"Daddy I feel so stupid I should have jsut come to you and told you instead of listening to him and going along with this stupid thing!" Cassidy cried.

"It's ok angel I'm here now and I am totally behind you remember that I love you sweetie and no matter what you've done I will always, always be there for you!" Jason said rubbing her back she was pretty much on his lap at this point. Although she was a bit big for that now he didn't mind. It almost felt like he was holding his little 4 year old girl again who was crying over a scraped up knee.

Courtney paced around the livingroom trying to grasp how the night had gone from so light hearted to so bad in such a time frame. One minute she was scolding her brother and husband for their actions and words against Craig and the next she was on top of him kicking the shit outta him.

"Courtney?"Scott panted as he ran through the door of the penthouse. He was a bit winded from running up the stairs but he couldn't wait for the elevator it took way to long.

Courtney turned to see the best thing that ever happened to her daughter run in the door. "Oh Scott" she sighed as the dam of tears broke once again and she embraced the boy.

Scott sighed, just the look on Courtney's face had told him whatever it was wasn't good! As he held her he started to assume the worst. "Courtney where's Cassidy?" he asked

Courtney pulled back and let go as she took a deep breath and said "In her room"

He sighed, well that settled a few fears. "What happened?" he asked

"You need to talk to her!" she said gravely.

He nodded as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They both turned to see they belonged to Jason. Seeing that Jason had also many unshed tears in his eyes he once again started to fear the worst. But he also noticed pure hatred in Jason's eyes..and that is what scared him.

"She's asleep." was all Jason said before going right into Courtney's arms.

With that said Scott was up the stairs and in her room in no time, it wasn't a difficult task he knew the route well. But then again after dating her for three and a half years he figured he would. As he came to her doorway he took a deep breath before looking in. He hadn't seen her in about 5 months and he honestly didn't know what to expect! But as he stared into the room he saw her beautiful face. God was she beautiful, but something was different, she had a tortured look on her face, but she also had a radiant glow about her. He quietly entered the room and pulled her rocking chair over to sit right next to her bed. Then taking her hand in his he kissed it softly and just watched her sleep.

"God Jason how could this of happened to our baby?" she cried as she clutched to him.

"I know, believe me baby I know but we have to be strong right now, we have to help her through this..." he said his voice braking. "We have to help her through this."

"God" she said pulling back to look into his eyes "Jason...our baby is having a baby!" she said with a tinge of excitement in her voice. "We're going to be grandparents!" she smiled.

He smiled.. "Yea our baby is only 17 though and she's having her own baby." he reminded her.

"Yes, but this is the key to helping her get over this...this baby and Scott are what is going to help Courtney get through this!" she said seeing a shimmer of hope in her daughters immediate future.

"No, No, No, No" Cassidy tossed and turned while squeezing Scott's hand. He gently shook her to wake her from her nightmare.

"Cassidy, Cassidy wake up!" he said shanking her again, her eyes popped open.

"Scott?" she questioned thinking she was still dreaming. "Ugh I don't wanna wake up and find your just a dream!" she whined as she put her hand on his face as if checking to make sure he was real.. " While I'm dreaming I might as well fill my fantasy." she said slightly out of it as she pulled his face towards her in a tantalizing kiss. "Mmm" she moaned pulling away. "You know the dream Scott kisses better than the real one does!' she laughed still thinking she was dreaming.

"Well I guess I should consider that next time I kiss you!" he said with a smile.

She giggled. "I wish I could have you back, so bad but I can't anymore!" Cassidy said.

"Cassidy you know your not dreaming right?" he asked confused.

"Yes I am..."suddenly she sat straight up and looked him up and down. She ran he fingers through his hair trying to figure out if he was really real. When she put her hands on his face he kissed her palm. That was all the proof she need as she jumped into his arms and held him tight.

Taken aback he caught her and then planted his feet firmly on the ground so as the rocking chair couldn't rock backwards. He felt his should get damp and that's when he realized she was crying. "What's the matter?" he asked her as he ran his hands up and down her back smoothly.

"What do you know?" she asked between sobs.

"That you need me right now and that's about it..." he said as she hugged him closer to her body.

"Do I have to tell you everything? I can't bear to look you in the eye I would feel to ashamed" she cried.

"You don't have to feel ashamed Cassidy...And you only have to tell me what you want to tell me if anything.." he reassured her as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"Ok" she sniffled deciding the best way to say it would be fast, and it would be over. "I'm pregnant"

"The father?" he asked

"Not going to be involved" she answered simply.

"Ok" he said simply.

She sighed confused and hurt thinking that he was rejecting her by his lack of words!

He put his hand on her lower abdomen. "I love you...both!"

Her eye's filled with tears. Who would've known that her first true love would be the one who came back into her life and stole her heart all over again. She placed her hand over his and kissed him with everything she had. It was refreshing after the night she just had honestly to have it all out in the open and to have the one person she longed for the most to come back into her life when she hadn't thought it possible!

Courtney smiled at her daughter and Scott. She and Jason had been standing in the doorway watching the two since they heard Cassidy awake. "Jase they are so cute together." Courtney smiled up at her husband.

"Yea they remind me of us..." Jason added.

He was right...Scott was so dependable and trustworthy and honest with Cassidy and she in turn was so giving and selfless and loving for him. They were a match made in heaven just like Courtney and Jason.

"Hey" Courtney finally interrupted the kiss and Cassidy looked up at her parents with a smile, never embarrassed when caught kissing Scott.

"Hey" she replied as her parents came in and sat on her bed.

"So..." Jason prodded.

"So it's not going to be easy...but this baby..."he said gesturing to his and Cassidy's hands "Is our baby!" he declared with a smile.

"It's not going to be easy, and I have a lot to get over yet..." she sighed at just the thought but when she felt Scott rubbing smooth circles on her back she continued "But I'm going to get better for this baby, our baby" she smiled at Scott.

Courtney smiled "We'll be right behind you ever step of the way!"

"Welcome to the family son" Jason said as he extended his hand for Scott who took it more than willingly.

"Sure thing Pops" he smiled knowing the reaction he would receive.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Jason warned teasingly! As they all laughed

Scott then looked over at the clock on the night stand. "Merry Christmas everyone" he said sweetly as everyone looked over to see that it was exactly 12:00.

"Merry first Christmas baby!" Courtney said as she put her hand on Cassidy's tummy.

Everyone smiled at the gesture they all knew that this Christmas would truly be unforgettable as it would be their last before Scott and Cassidy became parents and Jason and Courtney became grandparents. Their future was ahead of them with full speed ahead and none of them could wait for the upcoming months!

A/N: Sorry I know it's long for a One Shot, and I know the 180 degree turn, I have a bad habit!


End file.
